


A bowl of curry rice

by Jo2Kami



Category: band - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo2Kami/pseuds/Jo2Kami
Summary: 现实向仓安小故事





	A bowl of curry rice

一碗咖喱饭

“我啊，特别喜欢吃咖喱饭。每天都会用前一天的汤料继续加食材，就这样持续了半个多月。诶……吃了几天以后感觉味道变得有点奇怪了，是不是我的错觉呢……”  
安田章大还没来得及仔细回想就被村上信五骂了一通： “你笨蛋啊！这么热的天肯定发霉了啊！拉肚子了吗？拉了肚子应该就会发现早就发霉了吧！多大的人了，好好照顾自己啊。”  
村上这次没有pia头，而一双大手已经轻轻地覆上了因剃掉两侧头发而变得更加光滑的安田的头。  
似乎是注意到了镜头的转移，也意识到村上不会再pia安田的头，那双手在触碰到温热的头顶的那一刻迅速收了回去。  
Janiben的收录结束。大仓看了看手机上的时间，快到5点了。  
他突然拉起安田的手往门外走，头也不回地。  
“Yasu，别吃过期咖喱了，对身体不好。今晚我给你做新鲜的。“  
“那是老梗啦，你也听过的。我现在不会这样了。“  
“我说要做你就得给我吃，这个问题不需要商量，都听我的。“  
安田并没有拒绝的意思，跟在大个子身后笑了笑，又抱怨大仓走得太快跟不上他的步伐。

大仓没有把安田带回家而是选择到安田的家里做饭。因为自己家是最令人安心的地方，比任何地方都要舒适。  
他们在附近的超市买齐材料，还买了几瓶横山和丸山代言的甘酒。大仓总是嘱咐安田不要喝酒，所以才会选择几乎没有度数的甘酒，作为约会的小情调。  
大仓做的晚餐讲究营养，选用土鸡的鸡腿肉制成的鸡肉咖喱里添加胡萝卜、土豆、洋葱、茄子，用剩下的鸡腿做成蜜汁烤鸡腿，为缓解油腻感搭配了菌菇味增汤。  
两人吃饱过后，安田觉得还缺少了点什么，便去冰箱里翻找了一会儿。  
正在洗盘子的大仓放下手上的工作，眯着眼睛站在安田后面，等待他回头。  
“啊！“安田一转头就对上一张面无表情的脸，刚从冰箱里拿出来的烧酒差点儿砸到地板上。  
“Yasu，我都说过多少次了，以后尽量别喝酒了。虽然我喜欢喝还经常喝到醉倒，但是那样对你的身体不好。“  
安田乖乖地打开冰箱，将酒瓶放回原处。  
大仓的表情变得柔和了许多，进一步凑近安田的脸。  
“以后如果想喝酒的话，像这样，”大仓再次打开冰箱，取出一瓶喝了一半的威士忌，往嘴里倒了一点吞下去。然后冷不防地贴上安田的嘴唇，轻松舔开牙关，交换了一个带着酒精味道的吻。  
唇舌交缠之间，安田从恋人的舌头上尝到了一点酒味，但完全不够，他不喜欢大仓糊弄后就离开，于是选择最大限度地汲取那美妙的滋味。  
美妙的不光是花钱就能买到的麻痹精神的液体，他更想要的是这个只属于自己的男人的味道。  
大仓几乎要被按到墙上，就在此时他一个转身，将安田压到墙上，一只手护住安田的后脑勺，另一只手钻进了衣服下摆。  
大仓的吻似乎比50%酒精度的威士忌更烈，舌尖时而扫过敏感的齿列，时而深入喉咙，穿插之间造成窒息的错觉。  
安田的长裤已经全部落在地板上，T恤也凌乱地被卷起来。身体几乎失去站立的力气，就这样被大仓抱去浴室。  
两个大男人窝在狭窄的浴缸里，大仓在莲蓬头下帮安田释放一次之后便在浴缸里倒满玫瑰香味的香氛，从安田背后环住他的身体。  
两人过了很久都没有说话，彼此都以为对方睡着了。  
安田突然想起身，腰却使不上力气，又滑到大仓怀里。  
“怎么了？“  
“我想刮胡子了，你帮我去取一下刮胡刀吧，就在那个架子上面。“安田说。  
“真稀奇啊，明明整个控期都留着胡子，整个人都像WANIMA的成员一样。怎么现在突然想刮胡子了？“  
“或许是一时冲动？嗯……也可以当作新的开始吧。为了再次新生的关杰尼，再次重新出发，举办47con的我们？“  
安田仰着头望着大仓，而大仓也笑对着他。  
“我来帮你弄吧，这里没有镜子，自己弄也不方便。“  
涂上一层薄薄的剃须膏，打出泡泡，刀片轻轻地刮过皮肤，将蓄了很久的胡须一扫而空。  
用莲蓬头稍微清洗一下，干净的轮廓映入眼帘。  
大仓凝视着没有胡子的安田，触碰到短短的毛发根，思绪一下子回到多年前，是他们都不留胡子的时候。  
“果然还是没胡子显年轻。”大仓说。  
“你这是嫌我老了吗？”安田不开心地溅了大仓一脸水花。  
“看着没有胡子的yasu，我仿佛看见了刚出道的时候的你。明明非常有才华，比我更有男人味，当然偶尔有点可爱……不，是一直都特别可爱。却总是非常低调。当然，作为一个团的成员，无论缺了谁都不行，但是对我而言，唯一不能缺少的就是yasu。”  
“好想回到那个时候啊。如果能回到年轻的时候，我一定会更早注意养生，让你不要总喝酒熬夜。如果能回到那个时候……”仿佛还要持续很久的话语突然消失在喉间。  
紧接而来的是一个更紧的拥抱。似乎要把人揉进自己的身体里，成为身体的一部分。  
安田握紧了大仓的手。心里响起一个声音——  
已经回不去了。我们也不再年轻了，但是没有任何值得后悔的事情。我们所做的一切都是值得的。  
就算可以把时针拨到十几年前，倔强的我们一定也会选择今天的道路吧。

在热水里泡久了的皮肤依然红润。  
大仓解开安田的睡衣系带，俯下身轻轻地印下一个吻。不带任何色情的味道，却比水更温柔的吻。  
正当他想深入下去，而安田也配合着微张开嘴时，大仓的手碰到了安田头上的伤疤。  
一瞬间，仿佛世界静止了一般，大仓停下一切动作，身体僵在空中无法动弹。  
安田小声叹气，轻抚着大仓的背脊。当事人却一头埋进枕头里面，不肯抬头。  
直到安田起身发现枕头湿了，才交换两人原本所处的位置，让大仓的头靠近自己心脏的位置。  
“我就在这里，一直在你身边哦。“  
“嗯……”  
“Yasu……”大仓的手伸进安田的睡衣内，摸到一副瘦骨嶙峋的身体。  
“你怎么变得这么瘦了……”  
安田笑了笑，摸了把大仓的下巴。  
“你还不是瘦得肉都快没了，鱼尾纹法令纹全都出来了。“  
“那东西上了年纪就会有的。倒是看看我的手臂啊，胸啊，还有下面啊！“  
“哈哈……下面比起你的大胸还是差了点。“说着又捏了把结实的胸肌。  
“那我等下就让你尝尝滋味，保证让你爽到没话说。“  
“来呀，我都准备好了。“  
安田作势要拉下大仓的内裤，却立刻被阻止了。  
“我来为yasu服务就好，你什么都不用做。“  
“还是……因为我的身体吗……“  
大仓从背后抱住安田，下巴顶在他的肩上，皱起了眉。  
“我们是不是不应该在今年开第二次47con？你的身体还没有恢复，我已经不能再容许发生第三次‘如果’了。比起做偶像在舞台上闪闪发光，我更希望你能长命百岁。”  
“比起粉丝的想法，我更想知道你的真实想法。如果你真的太勉强的话，我们可以延期，延期到你觉得没问题的时候。就算大家都不开心也无所谓，责怪我就好了。”  
“你啊……真是长着一张高冷的脸，却总是说着让人窝心的话，在背后努力让大家都开心。其实你也快到极限了吧。你虽然什么都不说，但我都知道。我就喜欢这样的大仓忠义。”  
后背传来的体温让安田感到安心，而搂住自己的大手更是让他想到了力量。  
“我不会勉强自己的，所以Ohkura你也不要勉强自己。如果我觉得坚持不下去的话，我会在第一时间告诉你的。我知道我们年纪都不小了，不是身体糟糕就是……说两方面都有问题也没错吧。但是人生就是这样的啊，有起伏就会有下降，像过山车一样。虽然偶尔会摔下来，但是马上又会爬起来向下一个目的前进。我们不是一直都像这样走过来了吗？所以，我相信在下一个转折点，我们一定能看见光明的未来。“  
“既然yasusu都这么说了，那我也会努力做好一切的。”  
“说起来，Ohkura你还不是一样带伤坚持工作了嘛。骨折还坚持拍戏呢。”  
“那毕竟是工作嘛，而且一年难得有一次个人工作……”  
“听你说的基本上在床上拍，倒是没特别担心你的脚。但是就那样和年轻帅哥亲到忘记亲了多少次？庆功宴还被亲了？还拿到radio里面炫耀？而且你们还互攻？”  
“那……那只是个梗啦。Radio的话题而已。”  
“哼……被年轻帅哥亲了以后还上雅虎新闻了不是，说不定心里可开心呢。哼……”  
“Yasu是不是吃醋了？“  
“反正年轻就是好……“  
“没那回事，yasu永远是最好的。“大仓将安田的脸扳过来面对自己，虔诚的眼神中没有一丝杂质。  
“从我遇到Yasu的那一刻起，你就成为了我生命中最重要的人。而且永远不会改变。“  
“哎……你今天真肉麻。“  
安田说着就推倒了大仓，为了阻止他继续吐露令人害臊的台词，堵住了他的嘴。

两人的情事总是在拖拖拉拉之中开始的。  
唇齿之间的酒精味早已褪去，剩下的只有混杂着甘甜的苦味，甘甜的是恋人近在咫尺的味道，想要忽视却总是刺激着感官的是现实的苦味。  
依依不舍地放开贪恋多时的唇舌后，大仓一路从耳垂亲吻到脖颈，胸口，腰际，最后来到最敏感的部位。  
为了不让安田的身体受到过于强烈的刺激，他总是轻轻地一边吞吐着柱体一边搔刮着大腿内侧的敏感部位。  
耳边传来安田的抱怨和轻轻的喘息。  
“Oh……kura……你快点啦，别总是……磨蹭……哈……“  
安田越是催促，大仓反而越是故意放慢速度，时而却又坏心眼地变换速度。灵巧的舌头有一下没一下地刺激着马眼，安田的身体随着节奏不断上下起伏。  
“够了……快放开……要去了……“  
大仓不理会，继续用力吞吐的同时还揉捏起了囊袋。不一会儿安田就在尖叫中释放了。  
“哈啊……哈啊……我也来帮你……“安田正要起身，腰一软又被大仓按下去。  
“说好了今晚由我来为你服务，所以一切都听我的。  
“Yasu很久没感受过只用后面去了吧？“  
“诶？“  
伴随一声惊呼，大仓在安田的屁股上涂满了润滑油，然后用柔软的指尖搅动着一张一合的洞穴。  
“不要……Tadayoshi……那里不行……“  
“放心吧，我不会进去的，只会让你感觉舒服。“  
与安田嘴上的不要恰恰相反，洞口已经开始流出透明的体液。大仓顺势伸出舌头搔刮着洞穴，一进一出，引得安田彻底失了语，开口便是拔高的呻吟声。  
他的舌尖深入浅出，引出了更多体液，濡湿了天蓝色的床单，留下一滩水渍。  
当他的舌头终于退出来时，安田才得以喘口气，却没想到马上又被留有自己味道的舌头搜刮掉因激情而喷涌而出的唾液。  
“Yasu，感觉如何？“  
“不够……Ohkura……远远不够，我要你进来！“  
“惟独这个要求我无法满足你。不过……“  
大仓将挣扎着起身的安田放下去，这才脱下已经涨得快爆炸的内裤，贴紧安田的炙热，大手握住便开始撸动。  
虽然偶尔会坏心眼地戳到洞口附近，但最终只是与已经爆发过两次却依然精神的那东西反复摩擦，直到喷溅而出的液体染上彼此的颜色。

“哈……yasu你还好吗？“  
在安田第四次释放出几近透明的体液后，大仓也完成了第二次释放。  
“如果你能进来就更好了……“  
“以后会的。Yasu你嗓子都哑了，抱歉……”  
“没关系，这几天都没有收录工作。”  
“我知道啦，你现在可是唯一的主唱了。我再怎么想要你也不会影响你的工作。我还想在你身边听你一直唱歌……一直唱下去……我最喜欢yasu的声音了。”  
“我也是一样啊，我也喜欢大仓的声音。”  
“所以Yasu以后要少抽烟少喝酒，保护好嗓子。”  
“你也是。少抽点，抽多了唱歌就嗓子哑就卡痰。约好了，我尽量少抽烟，你也要遵守约定。”  
“嗯……”

大仓很快就睡着了，安田在他温暖的臂弯中侧耳倾听微微的呼吸声，仿佛置身于他最爱的海洋中一样，仿佛可以乘着船去到四面八方。  
——因为你一直在我身边，因为我们是最强的、最棒的、関ジャニ∞啊！


End file.
